Lost My Marbles (transcript)
Hacker: At last! The moment I've been waiting for.(pushes buttons on his key-pad until it beeps) It's absolutely perfect. Buzz: Yeah, you're right, boss. (eats donuts from a stick) Cyberspace is simply splendid. (Delete looks at him, annoyed) Hacker: (facepalms) I'm not talking about Cyberspace, I'm talking about them. (Buzz and Delete walk to Hacker's screen which shows three earth kids, Jackie, Matt and Inez trying to go where to go using a digital map) Those earth kids are the key to my plan. Buzz: Oh yeah, you mean your master plan for all out of cyberspace that will reply you to spread evil and chaos from site to site? Hacker: Of course that plan, you robotic duncebucket! Buzz: I thought the only way to take over cyberspace is to get rid of that cyberbrain who runs it, Motherboard. Hacker: And so we shall. (laughs evily) Dr. Marbles: Your upgrade is nearly complete, Motherboard. Motherboard: Hurry Dr. Marbles, my firewall's is down long enough, it's not safe. Digit: Not safe? Come on! What could possibly happen? Motherboard: Hacker Alert! Hacker Alert! Digit: Hacker's back?!!! Dr. Marbles: Impossible. We drained of his power grid and exiled him eons ago. Hacker: Here's where the real fun begins. Don't get me dirty. Inez: Excuse me, you two aren't the only ones who require access to this map. Matt: Hang on, I'm just trying to figure it out how to use it. OK? Jackie: All right! You're here. See? (pushes dot) Now find where you wanna go and touch that spot. Matt: Okay. Mythology, Mythology.(pushes dot) Cool! Inez: But I need to go to the research room. (pushes dot) (Suddenly, the dots are moving very slowly which makes Inez gasp) Matt: Hey, what's up with that? Jackie: It's looks like the eye contact is gonna crash into each other right... Jackie, Matt and Inez: (points to the spot where the dots are going to collide) There! Hacker: Behold, my concontional of computerized chaos is about to attack! Digit: She's in bad shape huh doc? Dr. Marbles: The encriptor chip has been destroyed! Dr. Marbles: Help! Help me! Digit: Hacker's got Dr. Marbles! Motherboard: I'm tracking him now, Digit. Digit: What are we gonna do?! Inez: Do you think we broke it? Matt: I don't know. Jackie: There must be a way to reboot this thing! (Motherboard appears on the digital map) Motherboard: I am Motherboard. Jackie: Uh-oh! Matt: Mother-who? Jackie: '''We're in for it now, '''Motherboard: I am protector of all Cyberspace. Inez: Right, and I'm Athena, warrior princess. Motherboard: When the three of you touch the map, a breach in Cyberspace allowed a nasty computer virus to reach me. Jackie: This can't be happening! Motherboard: It is happening, Jackie. Jackie: (gasps) You know my name? Motherboard: Jackie, Matt, Inez, I need your help. I need you here in Cyberspace, now. Inez: But Cyberspace isn't a real place, we can't actually go. Inez: Where are we? Matt: Wow, this is incredible! Jackie: And freaky! Digit: Welcome to Cyberspace earthlies, I'm Digit, and this is Motherboard. Motherboard: Hacker has captured Matt: Hacker? Who's Hacker? Digit: He prefers The Hacker, but that's another story. He's problably Motherboard's worst enemy. Digit: The doc's the only only how can fix Motherboard. Jackie: This is totally terrible! Digit: Without Motherboard, Jackie: We can't the let this Hacker destroy cyberspace, Inez: Excuse me. I don't even know you guys. This is a major decision. I need time to think about it. Matt: There is no time to think about it, we gotta act now! I'm in. Motherboard: Marbles has been taken to an island to the Jackie: Wow! Inez: Cool! Matt: What are these? Motherboard: Skwackpads, Walkie-talkies and drawing boards rolled into one. Inez: And how do we get to this island? Digit: One transport at your service! Jackie: Beats taking the bus. Motherboard: Be careful and remember all of Cyberspace is counting on you. Matt: Game time. Motherboard: You too, Digit. Matt: That was fast, I guess there's no speed limit in Cyberspace. Jackie: What was that!? Digit: WHOA! (crashes) Sorry anyways, I took at the wrong turn at mobius. Let's find the Doc. (pulls beak) Matt: Only one problem, I don't have a clue where we are or which direction to go. Inez: Great, could somebody please vote me off this island? Jackie: '''Come on Inez, we got just the tool we need to survive, this map. '''Matt: Cool, it shows where things are. Jackie: If this X is where Marbles is, we just gonna find where we are. Inez: '''Yeah, then we can plot a course from where we are to Marbles. '''Digit: Look out! Jackie: Am I having a moment or is your backpack beeping? Digit: It's Motherboard, push the button. Motherboard: '''Is everybody alright? '''Matt: Barely. Motherboard: I forgot. Every sunshine An earthquake By nightfall Inez: Uh, the term you're looking for is 'landmark'. Digit: Nothing, nothing, guys, a skull! Inez: We made it! Buzz: Okay, here they come. Get ready, NOW! Those things are cutting the bridge. Digit: Hang on, I'm coming! Dr. Marbles: Help! Help me! Digit: The Doc! Doctor Marbles? Dr. Marbles: '''Yes and who are you? '''Digit: They're with me, doc. Motherboard sent them in from the real world. Dr. Marbles: What about Hacker? Digit: You mean that pompous piece of cyber-trash, that green-faced man of weed? Matt: We'll never get out of here in time! Digit: Here it is, there's the cyber-pool. Motherboard:There is not much time, good luck. Digit: Ahem, raft anyone? Oh no! Whirlpool! Hey, That's no whirlpool, Cybersquad: It's the portal! (they all go into the portal) Yeaa hoo! Hacker: '''(screams) You melonheads! They got away! It's all your fault! '''Buzz: Hey, you're right boss, our fault. Delete: Nice sunshine though. Buzz: Want a frozen doughnut? Hacker: (slaps Buzz's doughut) Ahhhh!! Matt: Wow that was incredible! Jackie: And look, hardly any time pass. Inez: So how did we know that any happened? Digit: Crushed on this one Inez. Matt: Yikes! Then it wasn't a dream! Motherboard: No! and Hacker's still out there. Digit: And the Doc is still looking for a way to fix Motherboard. Matt: We'll help you anyway we can. Right guys? Inez: No problem. Motherboard: I was hoping you say that. Digit: Stay tuned, earthlies, you'll be hearing from us. (the digital library map turned back to normal) Matt: Guess this means we stayed in touch, Jackie: That's what good friends do. Right? Inez: You bet. (the Cybersquad begin to laugh, running through the door, assuming that they're going home, the doors close, and the screen goes black, ending the episode.) Category:Episode transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts